The Life That Never Was
by McSatan
Summary: What would Lorelai's life be like if she didn't have Rory? Takes place during Lorelai's teen years.
1. What if

The Life that Never Was

By: Goblyn-Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Author's Note: This is about what Lorelai's life would have or could have been if she didn't have Rory. It starts out with an argument with Lorelai and Emily in the present. By the way the title sucks I know but I couldn't think of anything better.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Chapter 1

Lorelai and Emily were fighting again. There conversation had first been on Yale, then some how the topic changed to Lorelai and how she never went to college or even graduated high school. Lorelai didn't know what made her come to her parent's house anyway. Lorelai was in the neighborhood because of the business class she was taking then she had pick something up from her mother. They got into a conversation and here they were, arguing.

"Well I'm _SORRY_ if I got pregnant! But it's not completely my fault! Christopher's a part of it too! But you love Chris so it can't be his fault!" Lorelai screamed. She was on the verge or crying.

"Well I'm glad you're finally taking some responsibility for you mistakes!" Emily screamed back.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lorelai was confused.

"All the mistakes in your life is our fault. Richard's and my fault."

"I never said the mistakes in my life were your fault!" Lorelai said getting mad.

"No you didn't. But everyone knows that when your kid does something wrong it's their parents fault for not raising them better."

"Oh so now this is about you! Is that what your saying?"

"No Lorelai it's not about me! It's all about you always about you!"

"It is! Your only daughter had to drop out of high school because she was pregnant and you had to tell all of your friends, all the people from the DAR, and all the other people in the stupid clubs you're in. You were humiliated that much I know!"

"I'm not going to lie Lorelai I was humiliated. But this is not about me!" Don't tell me you've never wondered what your life would be like if you didn't get pregnant?"

"You mean if I didn't have Rory?" Lorelai was steaming, "No I haven't thought about it. I love my life. I love Rory, and I don't want it to change!"

"You were smart… brilliant, you could have been rich and successful! You were going to go to Yale like your father!"

"I bet I would have but do you really think the money matters to me? All I need is Rory she is my life! It would never be the same with out her."

"You don't think I love Rory? I do. But all I'm saying is if you've ever thought about how your life would be with out Rory?" Lorelai did right after she moved out of her parents' house but she would never admit it to her mother especially right now.

"No I've never thought of it my life is perfect right now! I couldn't imagine it any other way!" Emily shook her head.

"You are impossible!"

"Well I got that from you!" Lorelai retorted, "I'm leaving I'm not going to have this conversation anymore!" Lorelai headed towards the door while Emily followed.

"What about Christopher?" Lorelai turned around, "Do not mention him!" Lorelai was furious.

"Don't you wish he had raised Rory with you?"

'_She's trying to get me mad.' Lorelai thought._ "If I did want Christopher to raise Rory with me don't you think I would have _married_ him!"

"Well you were young back then do you regret your decision?"

"My decision to leave this house? No I don't regret it! If I hadn't left this house when I had Rory she wouldn't be the same she would probably turn out like me because you'd be holding her back. She would probably rebel and do the same stuff I did. And then you'd probably hate her too!"

Emily was shocked. She didn't want her daughter to think that she hated her, "I don't hate you Lorelai. It's just you're hard to talk to and understand." Emily softened.

Lorelai started towards the door, "See you next week." Lorelai wasn't going to get over this by next week. She didn't think she would get over this at all. Today Emily had been Emily but worse than usual.

As much as Lorelai hated to admit it her mother had been right about something today. She has thought of what her life would be like without Rory. Some bad some good. But the only times she ever thought about that was when she was 16. But Emily had been right she had thought about it.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Author's Note: The rest of the story will be about Lorelai's life if she didn't have Rory. Please Review! Thanks.


	2. Society Sucks

_The Life that Never Was_

Disclaimer: I'm not ASP if I was I wouldn't be putting my writing here. So yeah I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Author's Note: Okay this chapter will take place when Lorelai's 15.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Chapter 2: Society Sucks a...

Lorelai had been walking around the house looking for something to do. She tried everything calling her friends, listening to music, watching TV. You'd think there'd be something good on TV with more that 400 channels to choose from. She was just sitting in her room when one of the maids came in.

"Hey uh… you're new aren't you?" She nodded.

"I'm Jaclyn. Mrs. Gilmore wanted me to inform you that she wants you at the patio in 10 minutes."

"Great. Thanks." Lorelai thought of all the horrible things that could happen at the patio. But she thought it'd be better to go then to have another fight. Lorelai was down there by 15 minutes.

"Lorelai I told you to be down here in 10 minutes and it's been 15."

"Well I'm sorry but I didn't realize that I had an appointment with you. We live in the same house mom why can't you just come up to my room and tell me what you have to say?" Lorelai said while playing with her hair.

"When someone tells you to be there in 10 minutes they expect you there in ten minutes."

"Oh well I'm sorry mom I got lost on the way here see there was way to much traffic."

"Lorelai." Emily said not amused.

"Okay what do you want?" Lorelai was impatient.

"Well if you didn't go on and on I would have told you by now."

"And here we go."

"Anyways you know the Daughters of the American Revolution?" Lorelai nodded. "Well they're having a Debutante Ball in a few months."

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. You can't make me I'm not going!"

"Lorelai it is important for a person to be properly presented to society. Every young girl dreams of this day!"

"Society sucks a…"

"Lorelai! You will not use that kind of language! I have a dress for you Sandy is bringing it up right now."

"It's Jaclyn." Lorelai said shortly. "And you can't make me go."

"You will be going unless you want to be grounded for the rest of the month after you go to the Ball because either way you're going." Lorelai didn't really care if she got grounded she'd sneak out of the house anyway.

"Yeah okay you do that but I'm not going." Lorelai started to walk away.

"No CDs, TV, phone, anything!" Emily yelled.

"Okay that's great!" Emily came after her.

"Lorelai you are going to that ball!" Lorelai couldn't stand the yelling anymore so she gave in.

"Fine you know what I'll go but my curfew gets extended to 12 PM." Lorelai demanded.

"For what a month?"

"No the rest of the time I stay at this house." Which hopefully won't be too long Lorelai added silently.

"11:30," Emily bargained.

"That's only half an hour over my regular curfew. 12 o clock and no earlier than that."

"Fine. You're dress is upstairs and you need an escort. Ask Christopher."

"Fine I will." Lorelai went up stairs to find the dress. When she saw it she started laughing and went back down stairs to find her mother. "Mom you're joking right? I mean that dress up there isn't your idea of a horrible, horrible joke?" Emily's glare was a dead give away, "I guess not then." Lorelai went back up stairs and dialed Christopher's number.

"Hey Chris what's up? … Guess what? I'm coming out… to society… yeah the DAR Ball… Why'd I do it? I really had no choice. It was either agree to it now and don't lose contact with the outside world or don't agree go anyway and end up losing contact with the outside world anyway … so either way it's a lose, lose situation … okay so I know you hate doing these things as much as I do but I was wondering if you would be my escort . . . please Chris … okay you're coming right now? Why? . . . Alright I'll see when you get here. Okay buh bye." Lorelai hung up.

Christopher had just turned 16 not too long ago his parents gave him a Porsche he had crashed it just hours after the party. Of course he had gotten a new one. Lorelai was going to be 16 very soon in about 3 weeks.

In about 10 minutes Chris tapped on Lorelai's window and came in. He had this weird look on his face like he was up to something. Lorelai noticed right away.

"So where's the dress?" Chris asked immediately. He was up to something alright.

Lorelai picked the dress up and put it against her body, "Right here." Christopher laughed, "I wouldn't laugh so soon Mr. You have wear a tux, black tails, white cumber bunds, and white gloves."

"Whoa hey who said I agreed to this thing anyway?" Chris asked.

"Well you're going to have to or my dear mother will have a cow because I would never go without you."

"And your mother having a cow is a bad thing?"

Lorelai thought for a moment, "Huh you're right never mind that last statement. But you know it could be fun."

"What ball room dancing?"

"No of course not silly. Watching me do a stupid fan dance, sneaking booze, pissing the parents off. You know the usual."

"You know that does sound fun especially you in that hideous dress doing a weird dance."

"So you'll come?"

"Well … I'll do but just for you." Lorelai gave him a quick kiss.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Author's Note: Right now I'm not sure what pairing I'm going to do. It'll probably start out Lor and Chris then end up Java Junkie but still not completely sure yet. What do you guys think LL or LC? Of course people are going to say LL what am I thinking? Anyways I love reviews so leave me one. It'll take only but a minute. Thanks.


End file.
